This invention relates to a golf club grip, particularly to one provided with good tactile sense for gripping, good anti-slipping effect and a variety of colors.
Conventional golf club grips commonly have an elastic cylinder 1 fitted around on an upper portion of a golf club, as shown in FIG. 1, and a cover 2 wound on an outer surface of the elastic cylinder 1 as shown in FIG. 2. The cover 2 in the conventional golf club grip has an objective for special ornament, but it is often attached not evenly, having a thick portion caused by overlapping and a thin portion caused by empty spaces to result in a bad tactile sense for gripping or even easily fall of the elastic cylinder 1. The reason may be no clear target lines provided on the elastic cylinder 1 for the cover to be attached evenly. A user may be able to depend on one of two ends as a target line to wind the cover 2 helically around the elastic cylinder 1. The lengthwise edge of one round of the cover 2 is used as a target line for the next round of winding of the cover 2. However, the cover 2 may overlap with each other a little or separated from each other with some gaps in winding processing. Then the whole cover 2 may not be complete, with some places overlapping and some places empty. In addition, the cover must have an adhesive coated on an inner surface to stick on the outer surface of the elastic cylinder 1. Thus, once the cover is attached closely on the elastic cylinder 1, it is almost unable to be adjusted in its location on the cylinder 1.
If the conventional golf club grips have the cover 2 neatly attached on the outer surface of the elastic cylinder 1, they may have a good appearance. However, instant gripping force added on the club grip at the moment of striking a golf ball is very large, so the contacting line of two neighboring rounds of the cover 2 may be squeezed to tip up, resulting in an awkward untidy appearance and gradually shortened in its service life.
In view of the shortcomings of the conventional golf club grip, this invention has been devised to offer a golf club grip having a good tactile sense for gripping, a good anti-slipping effect and a variety in colors.
The feature of the invention is a golf club grip comprising:
a cylinder having an outer surface formed with a plurality of angled threads equally spaced from each other, each of the angled threads having an angled central thread body protruding outward from the outer surface of the cylinder, the angled central thread body of each of the angled threads having two sides each formed with an angled groove;
a plurality of anti-slipping hands each respectively wound around a respective one of the angled threads of the cylinder to surround the angled central thread body and the angled groove of the respective angled thread of the cylinder, each of the anti-slipping bands having two sides each extended outward from the respective angled thread of the cylinder and each rested on the outer surface of the cylinder; and
a plurality of covers each respectively wound around the outer surface of the cylinder and each respectively located between two adjacent anti-slipping bands, each of the covers having two sides each rested on one of the two sides of a respective one of the two adherent anti-slipping bands:
the cylinder, the anti-slipping bands and the cover having colors different from each other.